A Lonely Amusement
"A Lonely Amusement" is an original song using Namida. The lyrics were originally written on September 2, 2013 at approximately 3:30 PM. The song was eventually finished the following year. It was composed in MuseScore while the instrumentals were rendered in FL Studio. Summary The song is a personal song that recounts a particular experience of faerimagic. "At one point, somebody in a turtle costume gave me a hug, and that kinda affected me a lot." they said. "On September 2, 2013, I went to Six Flags: The Great Escape amusement park. It was the day before classes began. I wasn’t put in a group. We were free to roam around as we pleased. This was the first time this had happened, and since I was shy and had no friends yet, I ended up roaming alone. I tried a few games, a few arcade games, wasted around $20 on those kind of things, and got nothing. I went on two rides, the sky ride, and the train. I cried a lot. Most of the time, for stupid reasons. I cried when I lost a game, and was unable to get a Pikachu plushie. I cried while I was on the sky ride because the staff maintaining it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I cried when I couldn’t find a map anywhere around the park and had to walk up to the park entrance to finally receive one. I cried when I was in a gift shop, and a staff member in a turtle costume tapped me on the arm and offered me a hug. And I took their offer. In short, the Great Escape, for the most part, was depressing. I did buy some cool gloves, though and I really appreciated the turtle hug, so it wasn’t all that bad. The trip was free for college students, so I didn’t lose anything by coming here. All I feel is that I’m really tired." Personnel *faerimagic: composer, lyricist, illustrator, voice manipulator Tools *Audacity *MuseScore *FL Studio (trial) *UTAU *Namida Lyrics English = Ferris wheels, bumper cars, This is where we are and Now, it’s time to begin. A great escape, a paradise, Everything is so nice as we Enter through the gates. I see the people walk on by. I see the children run towards the rides. I tell myself that it’s alright that I am here alone. I wonder what I should do, Everything just seems so strange and new. Now that I've come here all by myself, I don’t have anyone to talk to. Yes, I am here all alone. I’m afraid to talk and afraid to roam. I try to ask someone for help, But there isn’t a map to take me back home. The machines don’t give, I never win, But I keep on spending, spending All of my money and time. Isn’t it time? Can’t I leave? I just feel so incomplete Every second that I stay. Sometimes, I try to go on the rides. Sometimes, I just can’t help but cry. I tell myself that it’s alright that I am here alone. I wonder what I should do, Everything just seems so strange and new. Now that I have come here all by myself, I don’t have anyone to talk to. Yes, I am here all alone. I’m afraid to talk and afraid to roam. I try to ask someone for help, But there isn’t a map to take me back home. TATARU-san didn’t say a thing. TATARU-san didn’t say a word. TATARU-san tapped me on the arm and then TATARU-san gave me a hug. TATARU-san didn’t say a thing. TATARU-san didn’t say a word. TATARU-san tapped me on the arm and then TATARU-san gave me a hug. I wonder what I should feel, Everything just seems so strange and surreal. I just went and continued my way, But then the tears started to spill. “I exist.” “I am here” I was so relieved, I was beginning to fear That in this world I was alone, But now I know I’m not. I can go home. I know I’m not alone, I can go home. I know I'm not alone, I can go home. Artwork A Lonely Amusement ft. Namida - Original Song.jpg|2014.09.29 DeviantArt External Links Articles * VocaDB Twitter * 2:02 PM - 29 Sep 2014: "【UTAU Original】 A Lonely Amusement 【Namida】 Yes I made something. http://tmblr.co/ZXqJDt1RzDx5z" References Category:Music Category:Songs